Are You High?
by manic ayla
Summary: When Emmett brings home pot he bought in Seattle to see what happens, Edward freaks. But what happens when Bella decides that she wants to stay behind and see what happens next? Hilarity ensues I hope. My first fanfic. R&R, please! Author fake-out. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so please forgive any mistakes or mess-ups. And trust me, there will be a few. I hope you enjoy my story. I'm sure there are millions others out there like it, but I haven't read any of them, so if it seems like I'm biting your ideas, I'm sorry. I guess we just think alike.

Sadly, I do not own Twilight. Or Edward Cullen. *tear*

Rated T for drugs, some language, and newbie paranoia.

Are You High?

APOV

He wouldn't. Not even Emmett could be this stupid. He'd been known to do some really dumb things in the past (myself or Jasper in attendance half of the time) but this-this was insanity.

Edward was going to kill him

Thank the heavens that Edward had been gone to pick up Bella from work when I'd had my vision. I swear, I wouldn't have been able to block my mind, and if Edward had seen this-yikes. It was hilarious, but…..well, I just wouldn't want to be Emmett just then. If he'd seen, Edward would be halfway to Seattle by now, waiting to jump into the middle of the highway and crash Emmett' precious Jeep, Em and Rose still inside, just to stop them from getting home.

Well, I couldn't let that happen, now could I? Oh, no, this was far too good. I would have to help. I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Emmett's number quickly. Edward and Bella would be back soon, and little Eddy overhearing…….well, that just wouldn't do. He picked up before the second ring was finished.

"Alice," he said. Emmett managed to sound resigned and wary while still exuding excitement over the phone.

"It's not going to work." I was sure the second he walked in (maybe before, since he can't seem to shut up, even in his head), Edward would be up and running, Emmett's precious new stash clutched in his hands. He'd either burn it (which would yield the same result, good luck with that), or flush it. I didn't need my gift for this. I knew Edward well enough to know what he would do. The boy was so predictable. Either way, after he disposed of any and all illegal substances, he would flip, and beat the living (or non-living) shit out of Emmett. Maybe me too, for holding out. Whatever, he could try. I'd win-I always win.

I told him all of this in less than 3 seconds, speaking at vampire speed so fast that a human would have missed it entirely. I was getting edgy. I had maybe 30 seconds until Edward was within hearing distance, mental or otherwise. And if he heard, there would be hell to pay. God, this was going to be great.

"You can't just burst in with it, Em. He'll freak and like, throw you through a window or something. No, you'll be fine, but Esme'll be pissed. Yeah, so you'd better bring it on slowly, not all at once, okay, you maniac? Also, making sure that Bella's nearby when you break the news can't hurt. Overprotective freak. Oh, crap, here they come. I got to go. And _listen to me!!!"_

Emmett gave a skeptical, non-committal grunt and hung up just as I heard Edward's Volvo pull into the drive. Perfect timing, as always. I quickly busied my mind singing hymns in French.

Behind the music, I was wondering about Emmett's reaction to my warning. He was just refusing to listen to me. His future hadn't changed when I'd called him like it normally would, though it was fading. Slowly. I could only hope that Rosalie was trying to convince him to listen to reason. I couldn't understand why he was so set on doing this. Edward was going to rip his head off, and really, it's not like he'd never been around any, in his human life. It's not like this was a new thing. And really, what were the chances that this was going to work anyway? Honestly.

I couldn't see if his plan would work or not, because he hadn't planned that far ahead yet. The chances were probably one in a trillion, if he was lucky. If I were a betting woman, I'd be in heaven. Hmmm, maybe I could pass it on to Jasper.

I wonder if Emmett even cared that this could _kill_ Bella……

I immediately heard a car door slam, and I could hear Edward gnashing his teeth before he was even through the front door. Frick! I quickly jumped back into translating Frère Jacques into Japanese, and sat down.

Edward opened the door, clutching a baffled-looking Bella to his side, and rose his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes and picked up a bottle of Fire Engine Red nail polish from the coffee table, and Begot to work. Here come the glares, I thought.

Three, two, one….. I glanced up and, ah-ha! There it is! God, Edward was so predictable I didn't even need my powers with him.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said uncertainly. She threw another worried glance at Edward and skipped over to sit next to me. I smiled reassuringly and gave her a peck on the check.

Edward sighed and sat down as well, pulling Bella against his chest. I took another quick look at him; he was still staring at me, but he didn't look angry anymore. Confused, wary, a bit shaken from my "kill Bella" thought earlier, but not angry. Hmmm, interesting. I wonder what he thought I was hiding. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he opened his mouth to speak-

And then we both froze, the sound of four monumental ties-Emmett's Jeep-tuning onto the dirt road making us both tense up like we were preparing for impact.

I threw a frantic look at Edward. He looked confused and angry again. What had Emmett given away? Bella just looked doubly confused.

Then, quick as lightning, I heard a feral, deadly snarl rip from Edward's chest. Bella jumped, looking terrified, and my head snapped back to look at my brother. His hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles white, his jaw taut as his chest rumbled. He was livid. '_Damn you Emmett. Now he knows.'_

The Jeep pulled to a stop out front, and Edward pushed Bella away from him, back onto the couch. "Stay here," he said to her, staring daggers at me as he stood up.

Bella glanced at me and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. She relaxed visibly. _'See, Edward?'_ I thought at him. _'Bella trusts me.'_ He just growled.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in then, and a whole new version of events popped into my head. I burst out laughing, quickly closing my mind before Edward could get more than a glimpse of the very near, and very entertaining, future.

I smiled at Emmett, still giggling.

Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. You guys amaze me. Nine reviews on the first night? You guys are so epic(James). Thank you. Even though it took me ages to write, because I am ridiculously lazy and only typed like, half a paragraph at a time, but whatever. I now present you with………..**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Okay, this was weird. Why was everyone acting so strange? Edward looked like he was going to kill someone, Alice was giggly uncontrollably, and Emmett looked just so smug. What the hell? Rosalie looked bored and superior, so at least that was normal. Jasper was nowhere to be seen.

"Emmett, no!" Edward's voice was smooth and deadly. It sent shivers down my spine as I looked back and forth between the bizarre vampires surrounding me.

"What's going on?" I, of course, was ignored.

"Oh, shut up you killjoy. This isn't about you." Emmett was grinning happily at Edward, whose narrowed eyes were as black as onyx in a glare that would have sent anyone else cowering into a corner. How was he not shaking? "Or Bella, for that mattered." He turned to look at me. "No offense."

"None taken. Now just what exactly isn't about me?" Emmett opened his mouth to answer me, but he didn't get the chance. He was promptly smacked in the face by a pillow, thrown hard enough to knock a normal person to the ground. He flinched slightly as he caught the pillow. He turned to Alice.

"Now just what the hell-"

"_What_ did I say before?!?" she cut him off. She sounded annoyed and exasperated, like a kindergarten teacher after a very long first day. Wait, Alice was on Emmett's side? What was going on?

"Um, hello? _What is going on?"_

"Nothing," Edward said quickly. "Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and tugged slightly, pulling me towards the door.

"What? We just got here."

"I know, but you still have to make dinner for Charlie, and we have that English essay to write…." He started pulling me towards the door again, and I sighed. I hated it when he babied me like this. I knew I was probably over-reacting to this, but it was getting kind of old. I understood that he was wooried about me and wanted to keep me safe, and most of the time I found it sweet, but sometimes enough was enough. Keeping my eyes safely on the ground, I gently pulled my hand from his. He growled quietly and paused.

"No, Edward. Tell me what's happening." He sighed and turned to look at me. His eyes were empty and flat; he wasn't going to tell me. I shifted my gaze over the room, looking everyone in the eye. Emmett opened his mouth, but Alice smacked him and shook her head. He just shrugged.

I huffed and turned to Rosalie. She probably wasn't going to tell me, but it was worth a shot. I was going to find out somehow. Rose was standing in the corner of the room, watching the events play out, looking bored and gorgeous, as usual. I raised my eyebrows at her and she just smirked. I assumed that meant that she wasn't going to tell me, but as I started to turn away, I heard her musical voice drift in from behind me.

"Emmett bought a year's supply of pot from some hippie named Max**(Breaking Dawn reference! That's for you, Sam!)** while we were in Seattle. He wanted to know if it would work on vampires." She rolled her eyes and gave Emmett a withering look, like it was the stupidest idea she had ever heard. Which it would have been, of she were serious.

I looked around the room. "Haha. Very funny." Emmett was wearing his biggest grin ever, and Alice's lips were pursed together, holding back laughter. "Seriously, What did you do?"

I glanced at Edward. He was staring at me intently, his eyes guarded, as if he were gauging my reaction. I didn't take jokes _that_ badly. Which meant……….Oh, God.

I felt my eyes widening as I snapped my gaze back to Emmett. He looked more smug than ever, anticipating my reaction. He was anything but disappointed.

"_WHAT?!?"_ I shrieked. Emmett finally cracked, his laughter shaking the house as he doubled over and grabbed his knees for support. Alice soon followed, though her outburst was much less pronounced. Even Edward and Rosalie cracked small, tight smiles.

I, however, found this anything but funny. "Are you crazy?!?!? My dad's a _cop_, Emmett!!! He's chief of police! Have you gone completely insane?! Has all that animal blood finally gone to your head? What is _wrong_ with you?!?"

"Ohhhh, Mr. Scary Police Man is going to come after poor, defenseless little Emmett!" he was taunting me now. "Whatcha gonna do, Bella? Tell Daddy?" he laughed, knowing that I wouldn't, and turned to Alice. "Man, did you _see_ that? It was almost worth all this trouble just to see her reaction."

I felt a slow blush creeping up my neck, making my cheeks burn. I was embarrassed by my screaming fit, but I knew I was right. One, this was totally illegal. Of Charlie found out, he'd ship me off to boarding school in Romania, not that I was planning on telling him. Emmett was right; I'm not that stupid.

I took a deep breath before I bagan takling again. "Emmett," I said slowly, trying to keep my emotions in check so I didn't start screaming again. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I'm going to do, dummy? I'm going to get high!"

Edward growled under his berath, but both Emmett and I ignored him. "But Emmett, this isn't going to _work._ You're a vampire. Nothing is going to happen."

"That's what you think. Now you can either leave, or shut you trap and stay to watch. Now, Alice, how do you suggest we get started?"

Alice had already set out a set of rolling papers on the coffee table, along with a lighter. Wow, she was prepared. Once again, Edward turned to me, clutching at my hands with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please, Bella. Now you know what's going on. Do you really want to be here when Emmett burns down the house? Come with me."

I knew he was right. I should leave. This went against all of my morals, everything I had been raised to believe. But I was curious. I had always scoffed at the potheads at school, felt sorry for the stoners and the junkies that I saw on the street. I had vowed to myself that I would never become part of this world. But watching couldn't hurt. Could it?

"But Edward, don't you want to see what happens?"

"I don't care what happens. Emmett has finally lost it, and I don't want you to have to be around when he starting picking people off from the clock tower."

"You have a clock tower?"

"No. Bella, please."

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off. "Edward, stop acting like her father. She can stay if she wants to. It's not like we're going to shove it down her throat. She'll be fine. Stop being such a worry-wart and sit down."

Edward growled, almost too low for me to hear, and looked at me. I smiled at him reassuringly, almost apologetically. I knew he didn't want to be here. He sighed and moved us to the couch, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, as if he could protect me from this, too.

Emmett was still rolling his joints with quick, precise movements that I hadn't known he was capable of, a small smirk on his face because I was staynig. Rosalie was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder, watching him work. Alice was leaning back on the couch, looking at me with a gleam in her eyes like before she went shopping. _That_ made me nervous.

Trying to distract myself from the butterflies that were suddenly fluttering around in my stomach, I looked back at Alice. "Where's Jasper?" Carlisle was still at the hospital and Esme was out searching for a new table set for her and Carlisle's room, but I hadn't the slightest idea where Jasper could be.

"He's out hunting. It's been a few weeks, so he figured he might as well. He'll be back soon." I nodded and she turned to Emmett, perfecting some of the messier joints no the growing pile on the table in front of them. He seemed to be on the last one. He smiled and picked up the lighter.

"Now. Let's get this party started." He put the joint between his lips and clicked the lighter. I felt my stomach clench. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about all of this.

He lit the joint and took a deep breath.

**A/N: Okay. We're almost to the good part! I thought about making it longer, but this was already four pages and it's been ages since the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I wasn't really busy, but I'm notoriously lazy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I'm writing the rest of this story under the assumption that 'high' is an emotion. My cousin says it is, and he would know, so…….**

**Sadly, I've had to fire my fairy godmother, for she failed to turn me into Stephenie Meyer. This means that I still don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3

Emmett's POV

The smell was something that I couldn't identify. It was sweet and spicy and savory and full, if that made any sense. It reminded me faintly of the time we had spent living in northern Maine. That state had more stoners that you'd think. Even though I knew what it was, the smell was still disconcerting. It wasn't something you came across often, especially in a town as small and 'safe' as Forks was.

I took another deep breath and felt the thick smoke fill my lungs, and they expanded unwillingly. The smoke, the smell, was filling me, surrounding me, but I didn't feel any different than I usually did. I felt a little tickle in the back of my throat, something that I couldn't remember happening since before I'd changed, but that was all. So…was this it?

I blinked a few times and looked up when I heard the front door open. Jasper was leaning against the frame, rain soaking his hair. He was looking around the room curiously, and then his eyes landed on the gigantic pile of mary-jane in front of me. He blinked slowly as he realized what was happening, and he looked at me, his eyebrows reaching up to his hairline. I shrugged and took another puff, and he chuckled lightly.

Jasper walked quickly over to Alice and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, settling himself onto the arm of the sofa. He slung his arm around Alice's shoulders and they both leaned into each other, as Jasper looked around the room, waiting for someone to explain.

I heard someone sigh, and I looked over to see who it was. Weird, normally I could tell who it was just by the sound. Huh.

Bella was looking at Jasper as she tried to explain. "Emmett got bored, so he decided to enter into the world of illegal narcotics." She smiled a small smile and leaned back into Edward.

"Yeah, he probably made that dealer's day." I looked over at Rose and she smiled, picking her head up off my shoulder and leaning back on the couch. I smiled back and she continued. "Really, he probably sold more pot in the five minutes he spent with Emmett than he has his entire life."

I took another puff as their laughter filled the room. I looked at my family and was surprised at what I saw. Jasper was looking down at Alice with an expression that made me look away _real_ quick. Alice was looking around with a knowing smile, waiting for something to happen. Rose was looking down at my pile of drugs curiously, like she was wondering if she should take one too. I smiled and handed her one.

She looked a little surprised that I'd noticed her look, but she smiled, almost shyly, and took it. She lit her joint off the end of mine and took a small drag. She giggled a little bit and leaned back into me, and I moved on in my inspection of the room.

Bella was staring at me curiously, her eyes guarded. I wondered if she was regretting staying. Oh well. I looked up at Edward, and he was still staring at me intently, as he had been the entire time. I could almost feel him reading my mind, trying to see what was happening to me. I couldn't tell if he was curious, or if he was trying to predict when I'd freak out. This was starting to annoy me a little, actually. I was fine so far, right? Nothing was really happening. I was a bit disappointed, but they could probably back off now. Seriously.

I swept my gaze across the room one last time, looked over at Rose, and we took our next hit together.

BPOV

The room was filling with a think, gray smoke, and I had to squint to be able to see Emmett (and now Rose, surprisingly enough) clearly. They'd smoked their way through almost half the pile by now, and everyone was getting a little restless. After the first hour, we'd all drifted off into our own little corners of the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting intertwined in an overstuffed chair across from me and Edward, whispering to each other silently, there lips vibrating with what I suppose were words. It had taken be ten whole minutes to decide they were actually talking, not just staring at each other again, which wasn't totally out of the question.

Edward and I were still laying on the couch, his arms wrapped around my waist as he alternately whispered to me and kissed the back of my neck. My heart thudded every time he did this, and I felt him smile against my neck while the others rolled their eyes and chuckled. I blushed every time, which just made Edward smile and kiss me again, turning this into a vicious little cycle.

To try and distract myself from Edward (impossible) and save myself some embarrassment, I continued my study of Emmett and Rose, trying to see if they were high or not. There had been plenty of stoner kids at my school in Phoenix, and it wasn't a rare occurrence to see people come to school still high after a weekend of big partying. They were always woozy and giggly; they were so clumsy, they made me look almost normal. So far, the only signs Emmett and Rosalie were showing was the giggles.

The whole situation was getting a little boring, and really? I was a little disappointed. I sighed and looked back at the wide-screen television that was on in the corner. I wasn't paying attention, but it was a good excuse. I sighed again and untangled myself from Edward. He looked at me curiously as I stood up, but I just smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and popped the cap. I took a swig as I walked back into the living room.

I should have known that was a bad idea.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for taking forever to update. This is actually sort of a filler chapter, so kind of a letdown after the wait, but after this it gets good, I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Bienvenido a la Capítulo Cuatro. Espero que te lo gusta. Okay, sorry. I actually did my Spanish homework this time (a miracle) and now I can't stop. Lo siento. Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read.**

_Previously….._

_I grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and popped the cap. I took a swig as I walked back into the living room._

_I should have known that was a bad idea._

Chapter 4-BPOV

I've never been good at walking. Or any sort of activity that requires movement, really. Ever since I was little, I ran into things constantly. Renee used to think I had an iron deficiency, but no. I was just the clumsiest child ever to live. It was a miracle I was still alive. Just ask my fiancée-Edward had a full-time job trying to save me from myself.

So, with my track record, you'd think I would to be careful when I was walking. And normally I was. But I guess that all the smoke was making me a little woozy, or maybe fate just hated me, I don't know. Either way-here I was, stupid, clumsy little me, walking around with my eyes closed as I drank.

Other people around me seemed to have noticed this, because both Edward and Alice said my name at the same time, "Bella!" sounding worried. I turned my head towards Alice, right behind me, but I kept walking. I rose my eyebrows at her and brought the bottle back to my lips as I raced forward again.

Right as my shin connected painfully with the edge of the coffee table.

_Ouch!_ I gasped and jumped back, stumbling and dropping the open bottle right onto the remains of Emmett's newest hobby, drenching what was left. I fell backwards, one hand on my tender shin, the other clutching my throat as I coughed uncontrollably at all the water I'd just swallowed.

Alice and Edward were both at my side in a heartbeat, patting me gently on the back as I choked. My throat burned and my eyes watered as I struggled to breath, and I could here Emmett cracking up.

"Shut…..up…….Emmett!" I choked out. I tried taking deep breaths. One. Two. Three. It seemed to be helping a little bit, so I kept going, holding them in longer and longer as I calmed down. Suddenly, only one hand was on my back. A second later, Edward's hand stilled too. I looked up at them, still holding in my last breath. Alice's eyes were glazed over; she wasn't looking at anything-a vision. Edward was staring right into her eyes though, his face becoming more horrified by the second as he read her mind.

Then Alice came too, giggling uncontrollably again._ Fantastic, _I thought. _Now what?_

Then, Edward's hands were on my shoulders, spinning me to face him. "Bella, stop."

I was beyond confused. "Stop what?" Speaking brought up another tickle to the back of my throat, and I cleared it. I took another deep breath and held it.

"_That."_ But it was too late. I wasn't confused anymore, but it was too late. That last breath had done something to me, opened the floodgates to a new feeling, one that I had never experienced before.

I was high.

**A/N: I'm sorry! I know this chapter is crazy short, and I'm sorry. When I started, I had every intention of making this chapter way longer, but I got to this point, and it was like, the perfect stopping point, and I didn't know how to continue it without a chapter break. That's actually kind of pathetic, but whatever. Also, I feel bad for taking so long to update, again, so even if it's short and crappy, and yet another filler chapter, at least it's something, and I'll feel like less of a teasing little bum. Which I am either way, but whatever. This author's note is becoming obscenely long, so I'm going to shut up now, and start on Chapter 5, okay? Again, don't hold your breath, but I'll try.**


End file.
